


A Post-Nuclear Legend

by Wayward_Chronicler



Category: Fallout (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: additional tags and characters to be added, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Chronicler/pseuds/Wayward_Chronicler
Summary: Legends change with each retelling.  Heroes adapt to overcome the threats before them.  But war...War never changes...





	A Post-Nuclear Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I generally don't put author notes at the beginning, but if you really want the full effect, I highly recommend listening to [to this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUSC37bLuuU) for the first chapter.

Down the stone hall a radio cracked and a song echoed along the hard surfaces and caught the ears of the young man standing at the top of an old set of stairs. The sound of a gentle twanging of a guitar and piano together echoed out of the speaker with some crackles of age and wear. He took a deep breath through the gas mask he wore over his face and continued along the hall.

 

 _When the swallows come back to Capistrano…_  
_That's the day you promised to come back to me._  
_When you whispered, "Farewell", in Capistrano…_  
_‘Twas the day the swallows flew out to_ the sea.

 

He walked through the worn stone halls older than even the power of the atom, seeing ruined paintings of past rulers and cards that were meant for a tour of the top levels of this castle. He walked down the hall a little further before stopping and entering the throne room. The old chair had the radio sitting in it rather than the body of an ancient ruler. There were no signs of life there, apart from a corpse that had been there for weeks, still wearing the coat and armor of a scavenger. In his lap was an old hunting rifle that had been broken and weathered, while he did not wear a gas mask to protect him from the contaminants that filled the air. The young man knelt down and with a gloved hand, closed the eyes of the scavenger before standing back up to look upon the statue. The weight of the electro sword and powered shield on his back felt heavier than before, if only because of a reminder of his own mortality.

  
Above the throne were the broken triangles that had once been a statue of the crest of the Royal Family with the three ancient goddesses. The top part had broken away and fallen into several pieces of stone, with the representation of the goddess on the ground as well and broken. The bottom left triangle was also broken, but a piece of it remained connected. The bottom right one was the only one intact, with the goddess still holding on to that piece, unlike her sisters who had fallen to age and destruction. It seemed strangely appropriate that the most determined of the three sisters was the only one still standing. He heard a bang echo from the ruined city below, while the radio kept playing.

 

 _All the mission bells will ring._  
_The chapel choir will sing._  
_The happiness you'll bring._  
_Will live in my memory._  
_When the swallows come back to Capistrano…  
That's the day I pray that you'll come back to me._

_  
_

He walked past the statue after looking at it and went to the broken wall behind it. He stopped to glance back at where he had come from for a moment and saw the crisp, clear and haunting image of a figure that had been standing behind the statue. Or rather the shadow of that individual permanently burned into the concrete from the blast. It had not been the first ghost of the old world he’d seen and would not be the last. He bowed his head in a silent respect for the life lost centuries ago, before turning back to look out the blown out wall.

  
He saw the entire city from this point. Had the top spire still been safe enough to walk on, he could have gone even further up and seen to the southern border of the province. The wind blew into the room as well and tried to cut through the army green fatigues and armored tunic he wore. The pointed hood he had blew a little as well, but he lifted a hand and pulled it tighter to keep it from leaving his head. He could see Grand Central in the distance below him as well as the peaks where his vault was hidden. He could only imagine the glory of what this place had been like when it was still intact. How the streets below would have been full of life and activity. How the glow of the lights would have shone so brightly that it would have been seen from space. He remembered the pictures from the books in the vault and how full of life the world had been. Stories of the trains running back and forth on their tracks connecting the country and the great aerojets that flew over the seas to Hyrule’s allies and how the country had prospered even though the cycles had constantly sought to destroy everything that had been built.

  
His long ears picked up something behind him and he turned to face it. His hand twitched a little and was ready to jump to the grip of a pneumatic bolt rifle on his back, or the sword in its scabbard as the song came to an end…

 

_All the mission bells will ring._  
_The chapel choir will sing._  
_The happiness you'll bring._  
_Will live in my memory._  
_When the swallows come back to Capistrano…_  
_That's the day I pray that you'll come back to me._

 

* * *

  
_**War… War never changes…**_

_**From the dawn of the nation of Hyrule, a cycle has been followed. A great crisis would threaten it. A hero would come from humble beginnings and travel the land. And they would undergo many trials to restore order to the nation. Sometimes this crisis was a great evil in the guise of a man, others a great spread of woe and even internal political struggle.** _

_**But war… War never changes.** _

_**An innumerable number of centuries since it started the pattern repeated itself. Until one variable of it changed and brought it all to an end. In a time of crisis, the hero spoken of in cycles past failed to appear. For years the world fought, but in the end, it could not stop what had been building, since the discovery of petroleum and uranium.** _

_**And the dwindling supply of both…** _

_**Who fired first is pointless. The end result was all that mattered. In a mere two hours, the world was nearly wiped clean of life, all because this cycle had broken.** _

_**From the ashes, those who survived struggled to find their place in this world. Finding that it had also atomized realms connected with theirs. Beings long thought children’s tales and creatures from the space between realities began to stalk the wastes, affected as well and just as strongly by the background radiation and trace amounts of biological weapons that lingered in the air.** _

_**A few were lucky. Able to reach the safety of great underground vaults that had been constructed out of paranoia against their neighbors and the threat of an apocalyptic war. Their great gear-shaped doors sealed that day to save Hyrule’s people from complete annihilation.** _

_**In Vault Nine, it has been over two-hundred years since The Great War, reduced the world to a blasted, radioactive landscape. Their only knowledge of the outside coming from old tapes and word of mouth. In this vault, a young man was born. One who was of humble beginnings and would be named their champion and ambassador to the ruined country.** _

_**Even though the cycle had been broken along with the rest of the world, he would still be named like the heroes of old…** _

_**The Hero of the Hylian Wasteland.** _

_**This is his story.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So! This has been a long time coming and is currently incomplete. There's admittedly even a chance that it won't ever be completed, but I started this well before I started The Wolf of Farore. I've gotten a lot of it written, but it'll not update as regularly as the other one.
> 
> No real notes other than I tried my damndest to make this like the intro sequence to the old Fallout games.
> 
> Anyways, it's late and there'll be a little more soon for the first few chapters. Thanks for reading and keep being awesome people!


End file.
